walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha Williams (TV Series)
'Sasha '''is the younger sister of Tyreese and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. She is part of a small group of survivors. She first appeared in the mid-season finale of Season 3, "Made to Suffer." Overview Personality and Appearance Sasha can be seen as a bit hotheaded and demanding. This is shown after Carl leads the group out of the prison's boiler room. While Tyreese was shown to be grateful for finding a secure residence, she yells at Carl and Hershel to allow them into the cell-block after Carl locked the cell-block door due to not knowing if their group was dangerous or not. Pre-Apocalypse Jacksonville, Florida Very little is known about Sasha's life before or as the outbreak began, besides that she had an older brother named Tyreese and a neighbor named Jerry. She may have lived somewhere in Jacksonville, Florida. Post-Apocalypse During the outbreak's onset, she and her older brother, Tyreese stayed at a bunker on their neighbor, Jerry's backyard for about 7 months, until they ran out of supplies. After that, they met up with Allen, Donna, and Ben and joined a larger group, which had about 25 survivors at one point. The camp was eventually overrun, and many were killed. For about 6 weeks they wandered until they arrived at the prison. Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Sasha makes her debut appearance in this episode. She, along with the rest of her group, discover a collapsed part of the wall at the back of the prison. She debates on whether or not it's a good idea to enter. She ends up following the group's leader, and her brother, Tyreese, into a broken down part of the fence leading into the prison. While they hold up in the boiler room, they are attacked by numerous walkers. In the middle of the battle against the dead, Carl Grimes appears and saves them. Despite the confusion, Carl guides everyone back to the cell block. "The Suicide King" Sasha is first seen in The Prison's common room, where she is talking with Beth about Judith. Later, she and Tyreese tell the group about how they managed to survive through the past months. She is then seen assisting Tyreese, Allen, and Ben with taking Donna's body outside to bury her. When Allen comes up with the idea of taking over The Prison, Sasha and Tyreese manage to get him and Ben to give up the plan, saying that "they're good people." At the end of the day, Tyreese's group returns to the kitchen, attempting to convince Rick into allowing them stay, saying that they'll "help with anything," and Sasha explains that they won't make it on their own, saying that it's like "Ten Little Indians" outside. When Rick begins hallucinating and yelling at "Lori" to get out, Sasha and the rest of them leave the prison (believing Rick was yelling at them). "Home" She and her group have left the Prison and their location is unknown. "I Ain't a Judas" Sasha and her group run into Andrea during her return to the prison. Milton and Andrea tell them about Woodbury, and Milton offers to take them there. She and the group arrive in Woodbury, and mention the prison during a conversation with The Governor. Tyreese says he can provide some details about the layout of the prison. Throughout this discussion, she is continuously stared at by The Governor. "Prey" Sasha and Tyreese are seen guarding the wall and Sasha makes fun of how poor a shot Tyreese is when Andrea comes and tries to lure them away to another part of the wall. When they refuse, Andrea confesses that she's leaving Woodbury and they should too. She warns them about The Governor before fleeing. Sasha is later seen at the walker pit and witnesses the fight between Allen and Tyreese. She tries intervening to save Allen when Tyreese holds him over the pit. "Welcome to the Tombs" Sasha is seen with Tyreese and the rest of the Woodbury residents, as they prepare to move out to attack the prison, when her brother announces to The Governor that he and Sasha are not going with them, because they "don't kill people, just walkers", saying they are staying to protect the children, and if he wants to, they leave when he comes back. The Governor then gives Tyreese a rifle and coldly thanks them, leaving Sasha scared with his reaction. When Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Karen reach Woodbury, Sasha and Tyreese are told that The Governor went mad and killed all Woodbury soldiers who wanted to retreat. Later, Sasha and Tyreese are taken, along with the remaining Woodbury survivors, to the prison, where they join the group. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Sasha is seen readying a vehicle with Tyreese to go on a supply run to Big Spot. Bob asks her if he can go. She is initially reluctant to let him come along, saying he has only been with them a week. "You were out on your own when Daryl found you. I just want to make sure you know how to play on a team," she tells him, but ultimately decides to let him come. At Big Spot, Sasha lays out the group's plan to get in and get out. Things go awry when Bob accidentally breaks a shelf, which lands on him. Walkers suddenly begin falling in from holes in the ceiling. Sasha is seen fighting with a pool cue alongside Michonne. Zach is bitten by one while saving Bob. A helicopter makes the roof cave in, crushing Zach and the walkers while Sasha and the others escape. "Infected" She is first seen with the other "council" members discussing the situation at the prison and how to deal with it before she and Karen persuade Tyreese that its best to put Karen in isolation. Later she is seen helping the others deal with the walkers at the fences and is the one to spot the rat corpses suggesting that someone is feeding the walkers. "Isolation" Sasha is seen exiting one of the cell blocks, coughing heavily, and running a fever. Glenn and Hershel look at her with great concern. She states that she needs to find Dr. S and that she will be all right. She goes to look for him in Cell Block A where the sick people are staying, but when she find him she discovers that he is also sick. She is quarantined behind a glass barrier, which is guarded by Tyreese. They are later seen talking and she expresses her condolences for Karen. Tyreese tells her that a group went out looking for antibiotics for the sick, which he later joins to make sure she recovers. Tyreese asks Carol to look after Sasha while he is gone. "Indifference" Sasha does not appear in this episode, but it is mentioned by her brother that they may already be late to save her. She is also cited by Daryl while talking with Bob that he and Sasha had default shipping in the supermarket. "Internment" Sasha gets worse as the episode goes on. Hershel tells her to take over the intubator attached to Henry, who is in the final stage of the deadly flu, while he goes to help other patients. Sasha leaves her post later for Glenn to take over. Henry later succumbs and turns. Sasha later becomes dehydrated, so Hershel performs I.V. treatment to her and she is revived. Sasha then tells Hershel that she always calculated everything to live as long as possible and is thankful for his "stupid" behavior, (Hershel risking getting sick to save the flu infected survivors). At the end of the episode Sasha is cradled by the recently arrived Tyreese. It is not shown, but it is inferred that she was given the injection to stop the flu. "Live Bait" Sasha does not appear in this episode. "Dead Weight" Sasha does not appear in this episode. "Too Far Gone" Sasha's condition has improved. However she still hasn't made a full recovery. She tries to thank Bob, to his disapproval, because she does not know of his actions during the run. She is later seen with Bob and Maggie shooting at The Governor's men. Bob is shot and the trio is left behind as the bus drives away. Sasha doesn't seem too worried and says they'll figure it out. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sasha has killed. *1 Prison Newcomer ''(Zombified) *1 Prison Newcomer (Before Reanimation) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Tyreese Sasha is Tyreese's younger sister. Surviving together, they have made a good team with Allen and his family. She seems to have different viewpoints on crucial decisions Tyreese makes. However, she and Tyreese both disapprove of Allen and Ben's plan to overtake the prison in "The Suicide King". In "Prey" Sasha pokes fun at Tyreese's poor shooting skills, showing that the pair like joking around with each other. Later in the same episode, Tyreese starts to fight with Allen but as soon as Sasha tells Tyreese not to, he stops. This shows that the two have a loving and caring relationship. When Tyreese finds out that The Governor killed his own men, both he and Sasha decide to leave Woodbury with Rick to go back to the prison in order to keep each other safe from The Governor when he returns. When Tyreese found out that Sasha was sick in Isolation he became extremely saddened and decided to go on the supply run with the priority to find her a cure. He left her on a touching goodbye, and told her to get some rest. This, coupled with Karen's death, later caused him to fight the walker herd in a suicidal rage. Ben Sasha, Tyreese and Ben's family were a group of survivors together throughout the epidemic. Its unknown if they knew of each other before the outbreak or if they met at a recent survivor camp, however she seems to be like an authority figure to Ben, as several times she will talk to him in a motherly tone, and when Ben and his father attempted to talk about killing the prison survivors she looked at Ben in a harsh way to try to convince him to stop after Beth was nice and gave them shovels to bury his mother. The Governor Tyreese and his group meet The Governor and ask to stay in Woodbury in "I Ain't a Judas". The group explains to The Governor that they were kicked out of the prison and offer information about The Prison and the group. Tyreese wants to help defend against Woodbury's enemies, but The Governor rejects their offer. Sasha later finds out how deranged and evil the Governor really is and along with her brother, resolves to take as many survivors as possible and flee Woodbury, severing any type of friendship between the two. Beth Greene Sasha and Beth interacted very little but Sasha was very grateful when Beth and Axel brought shovels to Sasha and her group to bury Donna, Sasha then later complimented Beth by telling her she is very good with the baby. Beth, like everyone else seemed to disagree with Rick's choice to kick Sasha and the rest of her group out the prison. After Sasha rejoins the prison group, she gives Beth a warm greeting. Hershel Greene Sasha and Hershel had helped one another around the prison when they needed to as part of their duties being in The Council. However, they never had much interaction until the episode Internment, in which Hershel saved Sasha's life after she contracted the flu virus that was sweeping the prison at that time. Sasha was very grateful for Hershel's act, though it appears she did not expect him to do such a thing for her or anyone: "I don't believe in magic or luck, I do the math and I don't gamble. But I don't know if I'd be here right now if you weren't so damn stupid." They smile together and it appears Sasha and Hershel grow closer to each other in these scenes. Appearances Season 4 |}} Trivia *The shirt she is wearing in "Made to Suffer" has the logo of a local band out of Atlanta, Georgia, named "Southern Gothic Revival". *The clothes Sasha is wearing in promotional images for Season 4 are similar to the clothes worn by Andrea in the Comic Series. *Sasha is the first main character to have contracted The Flu. *In "Internment", Sasha mentions that she doesn't believe in miracles (magic) or luck, but rather calculates the risks and odds of survival. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Leaders Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters